


You Are More Than The Navy:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Coffee, Concern, Day At The Beach, Drama, Drinks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Family, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Office, Organ Transplantation, Paperwork, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Swimming, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Workout/Exercising, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is worried for his best friend, After the transplant, & everything that they went through, The Blond is worried about how his best friend is taking that he had to retire early from the Navy, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	You Are More Than The Navy:

*Summary: Danny is worried for his best friend, After the transplant, & everything that they went through, The Blond is worried about how his best friend is taking that he had to retire early from the Navy, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was worried about his partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, when he didn't return to the palace after they closed the case, & needed to do the paperwork on it, The Others sensed his worriedness, & they told him this, as a response, to ease it up a bit. Officer Kono Kalakaua went first, & she said this, making sure that he was looking at her, & she had his full attention.

 

"I am sure that Steve is fine, Danny, But if you want to check up on him, We will be fine with the paperwork, It's really not that bad", The Former SWAT Commander, Captain Lou Grover came in with some coffee, & he said, "Yeah, We can handle it just fine, so that way, You can take care of McGarrett, & focus on that for awhile", Danny nodded his "thanks", as he was sipping his coffee, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as he encouragingly leads him out the door, "Go, We will be okay here, Help Steve with his issues", & the loudmouth detective finished his coffee, & headed out into the parking lot, & got into his camaro, & headed for the McGarrett Household.

 

Meanwhile, Steve swam to his heart's content, as he was trying to forget that one part of his life is over, & he could never get it back again, no matter how hard that he tries. He realized that he could've die on that plane, If it wasn't for Danny, so he intends not to take that precious gift for granted, & make him proud on & off of the job. But, He stills feels like he is the Navy, Cause it's the only thing that he knows. He got out of the water, & just relaxed on the sand for a bit, Sometimes, He feels like if he has quiet, He can concentrate better. After awhile, He heard Danny approach him, & he smiled, cause he has quite the best friend.

 

"Are you doing okay, Super Seal ?", The Blond Detective asked out of concern, as he sat down next to his friend, Steve sighed, & said, "Yeah, I am doing okay, I am gonna miss the Navy, It's the only thing that I was good at", Danny shook his head, & said, "No, You are good at Five-O, I mean, You keep us together, & organized, I know I give you crap, But, You are terrific at this, You _are_ more than the Navy, Steve", The Former Seal said with a smile.

 

"How about one of those virgin drinks, til we get cleared from the doctor ?", He asked, as he was smiling a bright smile, for the first time, since he went through the transplant, "Sounds good to me, Pal, I'll buy", Danny said with a bigger smile. "Nope, My treat, Cause you are a terrific friend", "Right back at ya", The Loudmouth Detective said, & they went into the house, so Steve can get cleaned up, & they were on their way to Tropics, their favorite spot, in a matter of minutes. Steve felt better now, & he knows that he is more than the Navy, **"I ** _am_** more than the Navy, I am gonna live my life to the fullest now"** , he thought to himself, as they were making their way to their favorite spot.

 

The End.


End file.
